


All the things I love about Yuu

by KilluCoulomb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Atsunoya, Dialogues are hard ok, Fluff, Japan National Volleyball Team, M/M, Oblivious Nishinoya Yuu, Pining Atsumu, Pro players AU, Rivals to Lovers, Same Team Au, Strangers to Lovers, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluCoulomb/pseuds/KilluCoulomb
Summary: Atsumu Miya is fixated in Nishinoya. The way the boy acts, talks, plays. He Carefully observes from afar, but he slowly warms up to the Libero.Friendship becomes more and more intimate.Atsumu realizes Nishinoya is not that simple guy he met three years ago. And he loves it.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	All the things I love about Yuu

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something for them and it seems I'm the only one, huh?  
> Enjoy Atsumu and his pining while it lasts   
> Good reading!!

The first time Miya Atsumu and Nishinoya Yuu met was in a match. Actually, not just a match. Their second day in the nationals, that's what it was. It meant too much for both sides and that may explain the turbulent meeting.  
Atsumu watched Karasuno play to study his adversary. The team had very interesting players indeed. Tobio, who was way better with them than at the training camp, a small redhead who surprised him with his speed and stamina. What a spiker! He kept looking at each number in the court until his eyes focused on number 4. The libero.  
He was short. Like really short, even for a libero. But with his receives, positioning, and tossing, his presence was a force to be reckoned.  
Atsumu feels challenged. His skin itches at the thought of playing with that number 4 the following day.

The night goes by and the morning comes. Atsumu can't stop thinking about ways to directly confront that little libero. He doesn't remember the last time he was so excited to play against a specific someone like that. It was thrilling.

When Inarizaki arrived at the court, he saw the cheering squad and the fangirls. Couldn't really pay attention to them or else his brother would smack his head. Osamu woke up on his left foot today and even Atsumu doesn't want to tease him.

Squinting his eyes, Atsumu saw Karasuno coming to the court. In the middle of average height to tall teenagers, all in orange, there was a small boy with a black uniform, smiling at the other short boy.  
There he was, number 4.

The match started and Atsumu would serve. He enjoyed the spotlight that the position asked. Silence on the court. Every single player on the other side of the net focused on him. His teammates expecting an ace. It used to send shivers through his whole body when he was little, now he founds pleasing the adrenaline and the power given to him at this one serve.  
The first one scores. An ace.  
The second one is out. Yeah, that happens sometimes.

But when he's back at the serving rotation he decides to make himself noticed by that little libero.  
One. Two. Three. Four. Four steps, a float serve.  
The ball comes, flying to the other side.  
Straight at the boy in black.  
He misses it when trying to receive from above his head.

Atsumu serves again. The number 4 tries a lower receive. Failed again.

The libero shakes his head and repositions, waiting for the ball.  
His gaze changed. He knows he's the target.  
Now Atsumu can feel the fire stare from far away. He's also become a target.  
His challenge was accepted.

Atsumu feels something from that burning and piercing gaze. Small goosebumps, different from the usual adrenaline he appreciated so much.  
What an interesting player that libero was.  
Third serve. The number four dives and receives it, but not very successfully.  
His fourth serve goes out of bounds. He waits for a relieved expression on the boy in black's face but he is… angry?  
Osamu noticed the libero's frustration and looked at Atsumu with a 'he's a weirdo' look.

Atsumu only feels more fired up.

Time passes and the match gets more and more intense. While playing, he looks at the libero on the other side, quiet and concentrated. He didn't even flinch.  
His time to serve again. He was ready again, float serve above the net. The boy looks above and positions, different from before. He was going to get it this time.  
And he did. A flawless toss above his head.

The perfect receive flew and went straight to Tobio, ready to score. Still, the little libero kept silent and smiled. Like he was saying "I'm guarding your backs, don't worry".

Atsumu is charmed by that smile, it was calm and small, but it seemed to give the libero's teammates the message they needed. "I'm here"

He couldn't really say anything to the boy in the number four jersey but he wanted to see him again next year. He smiled when the boy looked at him briefly and whispered

"See ya, Nishinoya Yuu"

He didn't really care if he was heard. He knew he would see that face again someday.

The second time they met was at the youth training camp. Atsumu was there as a third-year and didn't see anyone from Karasuno until he looked at the short boy with bleached hair talking excitedly with the other players. Nishinoya still had his spiky hairstyle, now bleached at the sides in the shape of a lightning bolt. It suits him, Atsumu thought.

"Nishinoya-kun? From Karasuno? It's been some time!" Atsumu approached the boy.

"Miya Atsumu? Haha, it's been a whole year…This place is so nice! There are people from literally everywhere and the court's so big-" He rambled. Atsumu didn't think Nishinoya would be the talkative kind and seeing him jumping up and down while talking to him did things to his chest.  
Alright, that was weird. Nishinoya-Kun's enthusiasm was contagious. And cute.  
Yes, Nishinoya was really cute. Just that.

They went against each other at some matches. He didn't think it was possible but that guy got better. He's a monster! Atsumu wouldn't be left behind. He improved his sets and serves and is practicing receives with Osamu after training.

When he served against Nishinoya's team, he felt that gaze on him. Immediate tension established between them. Only the setter and the libero in the court. The world went silent when they challenged each other through their eyes.  
This time, Atsumu only got five aces in fifteen matches. Nishinoya's receives became even more precise and he also played as a setter in one match.  
Atsumu only watched as Nishinoya's eyes looked for the spikers and guided the rhythm of their attack. Fast, intense and absolutely destroying, just like a torrential storm.  
Just like Nishinoya.

They talked little in the whole training since the libero would revolve between the little groups getting tips and exchanging some ideas.  
Still, on the last day, they had a talk he would remember after a long time.  
At night, when the boys were ready to sleep, he saw Nishinoya sitting gazing a bench gazing at the cloudy sky, with an introspective posture.

"May I sit with you Nishinoya-kun?"  
The said boy turned to him and nodded, giving space for the setter to sit.  
Silence ruled the moment. It was comfortable, both boys looking at the moon hidden between the clouds. Nishinoya took a deep breath and broke the quietness.

"It's my last year playing for Karasuno. They're a great team." The libero said in a sigh. "I'm gonna miss... All this. These years." He smiled softly. So this dude would suddenly open up for him… He was different from the cheery boy out of court but wasn't the intense storm from the matches. Atsumu could only go for it, right?

"Me too. I can't believe it's been three years, right? So many things will change after that… " Atsumu smiled too, his chest filled with the nostalgia his time with Inarizaki brought him. He loved his team. Even his idiot twin brother knew that.

"This is the first time I worry about what comes next… It's so weird. All these important decisions in once and sacrifices to be made… Too much for me, you know?" Nishinoya's expression turned into a melancholic one. Atsumu didn't know why but that little frown felt too wrong in his face.

"Dude… I know exactly how you feel… I don't really know what I'm doing with my life, I'm just 18!" Atsumu snorted. Nishinoya giggled a little, the sound going straight into Atsumu's belly, filling it with butterflies. His laugh was genuine and sounded like a relief for Atsumu, the frown turning back into the calm expression observing the moon. A moment of silence between both boys, minds filled with the typical teenage worries and memories they cherished.

Miyagi's sky has more stars," Nishinoya said. "When I was little, my grandfather took me to see them from a mountain at the top of the city. The sky was filled with those little points of light and we spent the night looking for constellations." A small smile reappeared, making Atsumu want to imagine his expression of awe at the moment. Those intense dark eyes turning into shiny robes full of excitement and the childish innocence.

"Every time I look at the stars I remember what he told me at the end of that night." Nishinoya continued. "We're so small in this universe, so why worry about what's happening tomorrow or next year?"

"My mother used to tell me and my brother something similar. Deal with today's problems first, dream about tomorrow second." Atsumu completed.

"Isn't that the Latin expression? What is it?" Nishinoya frowned in thought

"Carpe diem?"

"Yeah! That one! I guess they were all right. We don't really have to think about it all. High School is ending so let's enjoy while we can." Nishinoya smiled brighter this time. It was blinding.

"You know…" Nishinoya turned to him this time, dark chocolate eyes shining at Atsumu in a smile. "You're nicer than you appear, Miya Atsumu."

"Ouch! Am I that mean?" Atsumu dramatically put a hand over his chest. When he replied, he felt a warm sensation all over his body.

It "You too, Nishinoya-kun. You're way... Chillier than I thought."

"Chillier? Everyone says I'm kinda hyperactive!"

"Really? Guess I saw a different side of you then." Atsumu turned his gaze back to the night sky. "The Nishinoya I know is determined and silent. Intense even… "

Nishinoya looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. Atsumu hopes he's not uncomfortable now… was that a blush on his ears?!

"Thank you… I guess. I didn't really notice I could let this side out." Yes. He was definitely embarrassed.

The silence came back, both boys were ashamed and awkward now. The atmosphere was heavy. Nishinoya fidgeted with the fabric of his shirt. Atsumu looked everywhere but at the libero by his side. Slow and eternal five minutes of pure discomfort passed.  
Nishinoya looked up again and finally, Thank God, talked.  
"Guess it's time to sleep. Don't wanna wake up moody tomorrow. You going?"

"I am. Nice talk, Nishinoya-kun." Atsumu got up and turned to his bedroom.

"Noya." he corrected. " You can call me Noya if you want, or Yuu, but I don't really like my first name…" the libero said, rubbing his neck. Was that a habit when he was embarrassed?

"Ok. Good Night, Noya-kun."

"Good night, Atsumu."

Unexpectedly, they ended up as good friends for the rest of the year. Exchanging contacts, they would talk regularly and rant about volleyball, school and random things like TV shows or that new Jump Issue with Noya's favorite manga on the cover. Even though Karasuno lost their rematch in the nationals, the setter and the libero would only get closer despite the distance between Hyougo and Miyagi.

Even though they talked through messages, Atsumu felt like he knew a lot about Noya. From his favorite food to the stress school's been putting on him. How he would only wear a scarf when it was snowing because he "doesn't do sick", how much he adored the first-year libero, who called him 'Noya-senpai' and their practices at weekends.  
Atsumu wouldn't really say that out loud, but he cherished his friendship with Noya very much and adored to listen to his rants about conspiracy theories he would send him at 2 in the morning.

He was afraid of losing contact when they graduated. Noya would answer late and short, keep himself closed for some subjects. Atsumu knew it was normal. They were going separate ways. Atsumu was scouted for the Japanese under 23 team and would follow the professional volleyball career.  
Noya didn't tell him what he'd do. Atsumu kept wondering if he did something or if the other didn't have much time. It was kind of foolish of his, worrying so much. They were friends now, Noya would probably tell him sometime. Soon, he hopes, he misses their talks.

And in those circumstances, their third meeting happened. At the gathering of the national team's sub 23 players, Atsumu saw a short boy.  
Which would be very normal if said boy wasn't using the official jersey.

There he was, in the all-mighty glory of his 161cm. Nishinoya Yuu.

Atsumu felt weird. Noya changed a lot in one year they didn't meet. He was wearing his hair down and the blond fringe was no longer there. He was the same height but his presence had somehow grown bigger. The black and red uniform fitting perfectly in his body. Nishinoya looked amazing is black.

Atsumu brushed off this last thought when Noya saw him and waved. He approached Atsumu with his eyes shining in excitement, jumping to high-five Atsumu.

"We did it, Atsumu! We're here. The national team and all!" Noya tugged at his shirt to point at everyone around them like a little child at the amusement park.  
He was glad this part of Noya remained untouched. His pure and genuine joy was contagious and so innocent. It still makes Atsumu feel safe and comfortable. He hopes to never let Noya lose it.

They were presented to the team and coaches. Time passed too fast and the routine established itself in their lives. Training, talking strategies, looking for an offer when the championship season ended, and in all these new and stressing activities, Atsumu and Noya found peace in each other.

When they were tense and restless, they would stay until late at night at the gym, practicing serves and receives. Talking at breaks. Taking out on each other. All frustration and fear disappearing in the end, even though it was temporary, still helped both boys keeping sanity. The professional league world could be cruel to young talents sometimes.

It was fine for Atsumu, though. Playing in Japan, having someone by his side to say everything he would keep buried in his chest. How he missed his family, playing with Osamu, talking to his high school friends and all. Noya made it easier. He would say what Atsumu needs to hear, or would only hug him when he was crying. Noya would be there for him at any time. He became special for Atsumu. He became even more unique and strong for him.

When Atsumu realized, he was going to sleep after another of their "practice therapy" sessions. He was brushing his teeth while thinking about how beautiful and absolutely perfect Noya was, wondering how his kisses would taste like, how he looks like when he wakes up and...

Oh fuck.  
He wasn't in love with Noya. Was he?  
Atsumu was so fucked.

"Atsumu? Are you okay?" Nishinoya said, looking up from the book he was reading. It was one of the things that surprised him a lot when it came to Noya. He liked books that caught his attention. Psychological thrillers and horror titles. He would always ask Atsumu about the monster or the assassin. And Noya would always read in the weirdest places.

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep that much." Atsumu was almost falling asleep on the breakfast table of the small restaurant at a Tokyo suburb. Nishinoya invited him to get breakfast and head to practice together. There was no "No" for that.  
He didn't sleep last night because of his brain deciding he would remember him every single detail about Nishinoya that made him fall in love.  
Yeah. Great.

"You sure?" Noya frowned and put the book on the table, leaning over and waving a hand in front of Atsumu. Too close. Atsumu pushed his back against the chair, widening his eyes.

"Y-yeah! No problem I promise!" Atsumu stuttered while swallowing his meat bun almost entirely, earning a weirded out gaze from the shorter boy in front of him.

"Wanna tell me something?" Nishinoya smirked, teasing. Atsumu had another item for his 'things he loves about his crush' list.

"Nah. How 's the book? It must be really good if you're reading it instead of eating your pancakes." Atsumu retorted, taking the book with the black cover on his hands. Noya sighed, knowing this wouldn't go anywhere if he tried to reach it.

"It's pretty good. But I still don't know who the killer is. It's hard." he replied while stuffing his face with the pancake.

Atsumu looked at the book. Black and with a stick man drawn on the cover. Weird and creepy. The kind of thing Noya adored to read.

"It's probably the main guy again." He said while giving it back to Noya, who had just finished his pancakes.

"Maybe."

And for some months they stayed like that. They became closer and closer. Sometimes Atsumu would facetime Osamu and Suna and Noya would say a cheery 'Hi!'. That one made him regret inviting Noya to watch that new movie on Netflix.  
Osamu, Suna and all his old and new teammates knew about Atsumu being completely whipped for the libero after seeing the dumb way he smiled after all those privacy practices. Or his longing gaze at Noya when he thought the other wasn't looking. They were pretty tired of all that pining.

Confessing was hard though. Atsumu wasn't that confident about it. Noya was bisexual, he remembered when he came out to him, but he was never seen with anyone. Maybe he didn't like that idea of dating?

God, He even went and asked Kita-san for advice. What an idiot. Kita-san probably thinks that.

"If you feel in your heart that he's the one you love, you should go for it. Just like when you're in doubt whether you're dumping or setting. I think you should follow your instinct. When it comes to these things, the brain can be a burden." The calm and reasonable Kita-san telling Atsumu to follow his instincts. How the tables have turned.

Atsumu, besides all the uncertainty of the situation, decided to go for it anyway. Subtly or bluntly, Noya would understand. Noya always did.

When they were alone, on a bench near the gym, admiring the moonlight. The sky was mysteriously clear today and the satellite shined in all its beauty. Was that a sign? Well, he'd never know.

"You've been acting weird. What's gotten into you, Atsumu?" Noya asked, turning to him

"I've been thinking a lot. May I ask you something?"

"You're changing the subject. Tell me" Noya said, a bit more dryly.

"I think I like someone. In that way" Atsumu smiled.

"That explains a lot." Noya snorted. His gaze darkened a little. What? No, no, no. This wasn't supposed to make him sad.

"And…I've been thinking about how that person affected me since I saw them for the first time." He continued, carefully.

"Really? They must be very important to you." Noya sighed. He looked at the floor, Atsumu waited. Something was stuck there. "What were you going to ask?"

"Look who's changing the subject!"

"Shut up. Go on, ask." Noya arched his eyebrow. He could be a little salty when he wanted. Maybe bitter?

"Why you don't like your first name?" Atsumu asked.

Noya was definitely surprised by that one. He looked up again.

"I don't think it fits me"

Atsumu assumed a thoughtful expression. 'Yuu' was a pretty name. He liked it a lot.

"It means evening, doesn't it?" He asked again.

"Yeah. I think it can be a little… too delicate? I don't know. But it doesn't suit me. " noya commented.

"Evening… " Atsumu repeated "It suits you. It's calm, but it can bring a lot of things with it. Everything is dark and you can only see the moon, the stars. And the people coming back. The moment of the day everything that's happened comes back and you prepare for the next. Always waiting for the future. Always looking forward. A transition."

Noya only looked at him, trying to see where he's getting.

"You know, I think it's a beautiful name. And you should use it more." Atsumu giggled.

"Should I?"

"Your first name is used with people you have intimacy and fondness. With the people you like, right?" Atsumu continued "I let you use mine."

"Or else I would be very confused, Miya-san. Since your brother likes visiting you a lot" Nishinoya teased.

"Okay" Atsumu put his hands in a defeated position. "But I wanna have that intimacy level" he took a deep breath. "Noya… I wanna get closer to you and... Kiss you, hold your hand make out with you at random places… you know" this laugh was a little more awkward. "I like you. No, I love you. I fell in love with you. Would you… I don't know… be my boyfriend?"

He didn't hear any reply. It wasn't necessary. He learned another thing about Noya at that exact moment. He didn't like talking when he could act. And he did act. Noya smiled and took Atsumu's collar on his right hand, capturing his lips in a slow, deep kiss.

"I still need my answer," Atsumu said, out of breath

"Hmm, let me think about it…" Noya put a finger on his chin, "Yes, you idiot!"

"And you fell in love with this idiot" Atsumu smiled, leaning for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys, I hope you liked the story. Please, leave a comment, they're very appreciated.


End file.
